1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lighters, and more particularly to a torch lighter for cigar which is constructed to produce two or more strong diverging torches via a single fuel supplying source, wherein a torch stabilizing and firming technology is employed in the torch nozzle head to virtually produce a strong and stable gathering group of soaring torches, that is especially good at igniting cigars.
2. Description of Related Arts
A lighter is a common tool that replaces matches for igniting cigarettes and cigars. Generally, there are two types of lighter, namely the regular lighter that produces flat flame and the torch lighter that produces torch.
There are various types of regular lighter, including the disposable lighters as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,547,370 and 5,096,414, the flat flame lighter as suggested in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,662, and the piezoelectric lighter as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,786,248 and 6,267,582. Such regular lighter is capable of generating a flat flame which is merely a single tongue of flame. Due to the soft and weak nature of the flat flame, most of such flat flame lighters are good at igniting cigarettes but find difficulty when igniting a cigar.
Since the cigar has a bigger diameter and the cigar tobacco is dryer and harder, the torch lighter that can produce a stronger and hotter torch is generally used to ignite the cigars. U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,571 discloses a typical torch lighter that is structured to generate a single torch. Although the torch is stronger and hotter than the flat flame, its ignition area is relatively small and limited.
In order to increase the igniting area of the torch lighter, how to produce two or more torches simultaneously will be an effective solution. Since it is too costly and not practical to provide two or more torch nozzles and fuel valve assemblies in the limited interior space of the housing of the torch lighter, it is not available in market.
Japanese patent JP10-238773 suggests an alterative structure improved from the burner structure such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,764 to provide a flame nozzle having two or more holes to generate more than one tongues of flame. However, such multiple tongues of flame will immediate mix to form a bigger tongue of mix flame that may be larger in size than the flat flame. Such mix flame is still too soft and weak that fails to generate heat as hot as the torch does, especially at the tip portion of the flame, i.e. the main portion of the flat flame for ignition.
A main objective of the present invention is to provide a torch lighter that is constructed to produce two or more strong diverging torches via a single fuel supplying source, wherein a torch stabilizing and firming technology is employed in the torch nozzle head to virtually produce a strong and stable gathering group of soaring torches, that is especially good at igniting cigars.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a torch lighter that can produce a group of diverging torches for providing more heat at higher temperature that makes the ignition operation prompt and easy.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a torch lighter that is windproof by producing two or more strong and stable soaring torches.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a torch lighter which employs a torch stabilizing and firming arrangement to prevent the strong soaring torches from directly bursting into the air by providing a plurality of root flames which are united and mixed with a root portion of the soaring torches to form a stable environment root flame so as to hold the torches from being burst away by the escaping high-pressured fuel and thus gather to form a strong and stable group of torches.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a torch lighter which virtually produces two or more flows of fuel to generate two or more torches by providing a diversion joint edge between adjacent roots of every two elongated nozzle ducts.
In order to accomplish the above objectives, the present invention provides a torch lighter, comprising:
a casing having a liquefied fuel storage and a fuel valve which is actuated by a fuel lever pivotally mounted in the casing for releasing fuel therefrom;
an ignition unit generating sparks directed toward an ignition chamber; and
a fuel nozzle assembly provided for vaporizing the fuel released therefrom to a high-pressured gaseous fuel to emit to the ignition chamber, wherein the vaporizer assembly comprises:
a tubular nozzle body having a root opening at one end thereof, an emitting opening at another end thereof, at least an air inlet provided adjacent to the root opening, and an elongated mixing chamber axially extended between the air inlet to the emitting opening thereof, wherein a flow of air is capable of inletting into the mixing chamber through the air inlet;
a torch nozzle, which is coaxially connected between the root end of the nozzle body and the fuel valve, having a micro nozzle pore having a diameter as small as 0.05 mm to 0.12 mm, wherein the fuel released from the fuel valve is vaporized into a strong, pressurized gaseous fuel jetting into the mix chamber, wherein the jetting gaseous fuel provides a suction force to absorb the air into the mix chamber in such a manner that the mix chamber has a predetermined length and size arranged for the air and the gaseous fuel being evenly mixed to form a mixture gas at the emitting end of the nozzle body;
a combustion housing mounted at the emitting end of the nozzle body to define the ignition chamber therein; and
a torch head, which is provided at the emitting end of the nozzle body and supported within the combustion housing, having:
a root chamber having a size larger than the size of the emitting end of the nozzle body to form a gas stabilizing reservoir to ensure a collective and stable flow of the mixture gas,
two or more elongated nozzle ducts, each having an ignition end and a root end extended to a ceiling of the root chamber, wherein the root ends of the two nozzle ducts are adjacently positioned to define a diversion joint edge therebetween while the two ignition ends of the two nozzle ducts are diverged and extended in the ignition chamber to define a torch gap therebetween, wherein the mixture gas ejected from the two ignition ends is ignited in the ignition chamber to form two torches soaring away from the two ignition ends of the two nozzle ducts, and
means for forming a stable environment root flame around roots of the torches so as to hold the torches from being burst away by the escaping high-pressured mixture gas and thus gather to form a strong and stable group of torches.